Power Rangers and Super Sentai: Battle Between Universes
by Joethewinner1
Summary: Super Sentai and Powers Rangers exist in different universes. However, an evil villain plans to merge the two universes together. Several of the Ranger teams must unite to battle against this mysterious villain.
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, a team of astronauts found a mysterious space dumpster. They opened it, releasing the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa. Because of this, Zordon, the entity who sealed her away, had to find five teenagers to combat the evil sorceress and her minions. Thus the Power Rangers were born.

However, before that happened, a team of astronauts found a strange container the exact same shape as the dumpster. They opened it, freeing the evil Witch Bandora and her evil minions. Five people from the prehistoric times were revived to combat Bandora as Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger.

These two teams looked exactly the same, and as the years passed, other teams of Power Rangers and Sentai Rangers appeared, such as Shuriken Sentai Ninninger and Power Rangers Ninja Steel. However, Super Sentai was very advanced, having more teams than the Power Rangers. Fortunately, the two forces existed in separate universes...

In the Super Sentai Universe, a large portal opened. Out came a large army of soldiers. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger was somehow the team that found the portal, and they saw two villains they recognized. One of them was wearing gold armour. The other had a skeletal body, half of it had a camouflage pattern. They were Grifforzer and Gashadokuro. However, there was one leading the two villains and the other soldiers, who looked new to the Zyurangers. He looked like DragonRanger, except that his armour was more white. The shield he had was green, and his visor was red. TyrannoRanger, the red ranger of the Zyurangers, asked the mysterious villain "Who are you?" "My name..." the evil ranger said, "is KibaDragon, and this universe will be mine."

Meanwhile, on an artificial island patrolled by several armoured robotic ninja, an evil Sentai Ranger in grey noticed portals everywhere. Villains had arrived from the portals, including: Azald, an enemy of the Zyuohgers who was known for his blue cube-like design, Kibaoni Gengetsu, the arch-enemy of the Ninningers, and Chaos, an enemy of the Kyoryugers. The evil ranger, known as Anti-Kuroninja, was not expecting villains to appear out of nowhere, so he grabbed his katana and prepared to attack.

In another dimension, an evil mysterious villain was watching the entire thing. As he observed, he said "Everything is going according to plan. First, I revive the defeated villains of each world. Once I revive enough villains, it will be time for the second phase." The mysterious villain then opened a dimensional portal into the Power Rangers Universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Anti-Kuroninja was surrounded by Azald, Kibaoni Gengetsu, and Chaos, major villains who fought against and were defeated by the Zyuohgers, Ninningers, and Kyoryugers. He had no idea where they came from, so he pulled out his katana to fight against them. That was when Anti-Kuroninja realized that these villains appeared in front of him for a reason. Anti-Kuroninja offered to ally with the villains, but he needed to know what they wanted first. All three of the villains wanted revenge on the Super Sentai teams they fought against for destroying them. Anti-Kuroninja promised to give the villains what they wanted, but they needed to do something for Anti-Kuroninja first. Anti-Kuroninja was going to have the villains attack Kuroninja's house, because Anti-Kuroninja wanted to destroy his arch-enemy as well.

Meanwhile, in Kuroninja's house, Kuroninja was watching the news, which showed the Zyurangers fighting against Grifforzer and Gashadokuro, who had mysteriously revived. They were also being led by a villain who looked like the fusion of DragonRanger and KibaRanger. That was when an explosion appeared. Kuroninja was with Ran, a purple orchid ninja and one of the members of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Kuroninja and Ran approached the front door, which was completely destroyed. That was when they saw an army of Cyberninjas led by Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja and Ran destroyed all the Cyberninjas, but Anti-Kuroninja wasn't finished yet. Azald had appeared, in his blue cube-like form. Kuroninja and Ran tried to defeat Azald, but he kept regenerating after getting defeated. Kibaoni Gengetsu and Chaos had also appeared, and when they combined their powers with Azald, it created a large attack. Fortunately, an orange ranger with wings appeared and saved Kuroninja. Kuroninja was saved by the champion of the heavens: Zyuoh Bird. Kuroninja asked Zyuoh Bird about Ran, but Zyuoh Bird wasn't able to save her in time. Kuroninja then realized that Azald, Kibaoni Gengetsu, and Chaos were supposed to be dead, and wondered how they were able to come back to life.

In another universe, with people similar to the Sentai Rangers, villains who had been defeated were reviving. This universe was protected by teams of heroes known as "Power Rangers," who were similar to the Sentai Rangers of the other universe. A group of rangers known as the Ninja Steel Rangers noticed strange villains appearing. They included Sledge, an armoured bounty hunter defeated by the Dino Charge Rangers, and Vrak, who was defeated by the Megaforce Rangers. Other than the appearances of villains who were supposed to be dead, many strange portals appeared in this universe.


	3. Chapter 3

In a mysterious area, there was a person sitting on a chair. He was observing both the Power Rangers dimension and the Super Sentai dimension. Both of them were fighting revived villains. That was when another person appeared. He asked the person sitting on the throne "How are you enjoying the villains appearing and destroying the Rangers of these two dimensions, _Lord Zedd?"_

The person sitting on the throne was known as Lord Zedd, but he was different from the one that the Power Rangers fought against. This Lord Zedd was from a dimension where he won against the Power Rangers and took over the world. The other person was a shadowy ninja with red eyes, known as AKuroninja. AKuroninja wore strange gloves. Lord Zedd asked AKuroninja what the next part of the plan was, and AKuroninja reminded Lord Zedd how he was bored of ruling over his own dimension, so when AKuroninja introduced himself, he showed Lord Zedd the other dimensions and how he can also rule over those dimensions as well. Suddenly, AKuroninja noticed someone who looked like him in one of the portals. AKuroninja located the portal, which took him to the Super Sentai Dimension.

Meanwhile, Zyuoh Bird took Kuroninja to a campsite, where other Sentai Rangers were. These Sentai Rangers included NinjaWhite of the Kakurangers, and MomoNinger. Kuroninja was happy that MomoNinger and NinjaWhite were still alive. However, NinjaWhite didn't like Kuroninja because some of Kuroninja's friends used to be Kakuranger's enemies. TyrannoRanger introduced himself as the leader of this team of surviving Sentai Rangers. He also had taken what looked like KibaRanger's sword, which was used by KibaDragon. KibaDragon had escaped, but Grifforzer and Gashadokuro were defeated. However, instead of exploding, Grifforzer and Gashadokuro had vapourized into gold dust. The surviving Sentai Rangers decided that their next mission was to take down the other revived Sentai villains, who were being led by Anti-Kuroninja.

As soon as the team reached Anti-Kuroninja, someone who looked like Kuroninja appeared from a portal. It was AKuroninja. Kuroninja decided to face AKuroninja, but then AKuroninja grabbed Kuroninja's head and summoned a Cyberninja. Kuroninja took down the Cyberninja, which turned into gold dust. AKuroninja then escaped, saying that he would return. Kuroninja then approached the other Sentai Rangers and told them that he might know why the past villains are reviving.


	4. Chapter 4

AKuroninja returned to the dimension where Lord Zedd was. Lord Zedd asked AKuroninja where he was. AKuroninja said that his counterpart from the Super Sentai universe, Kuroninja was most likely to ruin their plans. AKuroninja decided to head to the Power Rangers Universe and begin to combine the dimensions, but also to check if the Black Ninja Steel Ranger was there. There was no black ninja steel ranger, and the Kuroninja of the Power Rangers universe was just a normal guy.

In the Power Rangers universe, there was a team of rangers known as the Ninja Steel Rangers. They ran into AKuroninja. However, at the same time, another group of rangers appeared. They were Power Rangers Megaforce. AKuroninja recognized the Megaforce Rangers because of how he studied the Multiverse, and touched the forehead of one of the Megaforce Rangers. AKuroninja's hand glowed, and then he summoned an old enemy of the Megaforce Rangers: Argus, the cyborg bodyguard of Prince Vekar, the former leader of the Armada, until he was defeated by the Super Megaforce Rangers. AKuroninja continued to summon past enemies that the Ninja Steel and Megaforce Rangers fought and defeated before. The monsters were very strong, but both of these ranger teams were strong enough to defeat most of the monsters. All of the destroyed monsters turned into gold dust and disappeared. However, the rangers became very tired while fighting the monsters, so they were almost defeated by them. That was when three rangers appeared: the White Ranger from the very first team of Power Rangers, the red Samurai ranger, and the blue Dino Charge ranger. The White Ranger and the other Rangers had also been attacked by monsters they fought before and defeated, and they were all summoned by AKuroninja. The White Ranger said that in order to defeat AKuroninja, the rangers would need to team up.

AKuroninja returned to Lord Zedd's throne room, and told Lord Zedd that it was time to combine the dimensions. After the two dimensions combined, AKuroninja and Lord Zedd would begin the second phase of their plan. However, AKuroninja needed to go somewhere first.

AKuroninja went to the Super Sentai universe and met with Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja recognized AKuroninja as Kuroninja and began to attack him, but AKuroninja said that they were on the same side. That was when Azald, Chaos, and Gengetsu Kibaoni left Anti-Kuroninja's side and stood next to AKuroninja. AKuroninja wanted Anti-Kuroninja to join him. Anti-Kuroninja refused, but then AKuroninja showed Anti-Kuroninja a helmet that looked like it belonged to Shironinger. AKuroninja told Anti-Kuroninja that he would give him the helmet and other Shironinger stuff if Anti-Kuroninja joined them. Anti-Kuroninja accepted, and asked what he had to do. AKuroninja said that he needed to set a trap for Kuroninja so he wouldn't interfere, and presented his glove. Anti-Kuroninja recognized AKuroninja's glove from somewhere. AKuroninja then explained where the glove came from.

AKuroninja came from a dimension where he successfully took over the world. However, there was a guy from space who was stealing a Megabeast from AKuroninja's collection of rare creatures. AKuroninja then cut his arm off and noticed that it had the ability to access people's memories and bring them to life.

AKuroninja then touched Anti-AKuroninja's head, and summoned a purple ninja ranger.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroninja was trying figure out how to defeat AKuroninja, when he saw a group of Cyberninjas. These Cyberninjas worked for Anti-Kuroninja. Suddenly, a purple ranger that AKuroninja recognized appeared and destroyed most of the Cyberninjas. This purple ranger was Ran, who Kuroninja thought had died when Azald, Chaos, Gengetsu Kibaoni, and Anti-Kuroninja attacked AKuroninja's house, and then AKuroninja was saved by Zyuoh Bird. Zyuoh Bird forgot to save Ran. However, Ran was running from Kuroninja. Kuroninja followed Ran to an abandoned warehouse, where he saw AKuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja working together. "Ran" then turned into gold dust and disappeared. Kuroninja knew what was happening. Kuroninja was lured into a trap by someone created from Anti-Kuroninja's memories. Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

"Excellent work, Anti-Kuroninja." AKuroninja said.

Anti-Kuroninja said "Now can I have the Shironinger stuff you promised me?"

"I wasn't planning on giving it to you," AKuroninja said. "I just needed your memory to trap Kuroninja here."

Anti-Kuroninja said "You tricked me!"

"Of course I did," AKuroninja said. "I'm AKuroninja."

AKuroninja then touched Kuroninja's forehead. "Now I have to destroy the other rangers from two dimensions," AKuroninja said, summoning one of Kuroninja's memories. This was someone else from the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Kuroninja wasn't prepared for this, as he was fighting against his memories of Ayame, the blue ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Kuroninja had no choice, so he pulled out his Fusion Shuriken and fused with Anti-Kuroninja.

AKuroninja then went back to Lord Zedd's throne room and told Lord Zedd that it was time to fuse the two dimensions. Lord Zedd fused the Super Sentai dimension with the Power Rangers dimension. AKuroninja then said "First we must destroy the ranger teams of both dimensions." Then he touched Lord Zedd's forehead and summoned the Terror Blossom, who had the ability to release deadly flower petals with the ability to make people act more violent.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja were fighting one of Kuroninja's memories, and they fused together so that it would be easier to defeat Kuroninja's memory. Kuroninja/Anti-Kuroninja defeated the memory of Kuroninja and went to a large arena-shaped structure, which randomly appeared. Other Rangers were heading for the arena as well.

Kuroninja, Anti-Kuroninja, the Sentai Rangers, and the Power Rangers were gathered in a large arena by Lord Zedd, who was sitting on a gold throne. Standing next to Lord Zedd was AKuroninja. The White Ranger asked how Lord Zedd was still alive, as he was turned into a human after Zordon sacrificed himself to defeat Dark Spectre. AKuroninja revealed that this was Lord Zedd from another dimension. AKuroninja then revealed that he gathered all the Rangers from the two dimensions to fight each other, so that both dimensions would be destroyed. When Lord Zedd heard this, he was confused as AKuroninja promised him that he would rule over both dimensions. AKuroninja then finished off Lord Zedd and absorbed his power to become Z-Kuroninja. Z-Kuroninja then summoned the Terror Blossom, who released petals into the air. The flower petals made the Rangers fight each other. However, Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja were immune.

Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja dodged all of the Rangers fighting each other to try and get to Z-Kuroninja's location. Z-Kuroninja refused to let Kuroninja win, so he fired a bolt of lightning from his staff. Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja dodged the bolts of lightning and attacked Z-Kuroninja. Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja then prepared their finishing strikes, but then Z-Kuroninja used the Terror Blossom as a shield. As soon as the Terror Blossom got destroyed, all the Rangers stopped fighting each other. They then attacked Z-Kuroninja, who paralyzed all the Rangers and placed them into electric fields, including Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja.

Z-Kuroninja announced that he had captured all the Power Rangers and Sentai Rangers, including AKuroninja, which made it impossible for anyone to oppose him. Z-Kuroninja then began to send his soldiers to both the Super Sentai and Power Rangers dimensions, in order to prepare for the destruction of both dimensions.


	7. Chapter 7

Z-Kuroninja had captured all the power rangers and Sentai Rangers, allowing him to take over both of their dimensions. He had also captured Kuroninja, who was trying to prevent him from succeeding. However, the cell that Kuroninja was captured in was empty, as if Kuroninja had escaped.

However, Kuroninja did not escape. In fact, he wasn't even captured at all! Kuroninja used the Kage Shuriken, which let him use the power of shadows. He created an illusion of himself from the shadows to make it look like he was captured by Z-Kuroninja. Kuroninja went to the room where all the cells were, but ran into Z-Kuroninja. Z-Kuroninja attacked Kuroninja with his staff, but Kuroninja dodged. Z-Kuroninja then went to Momoninger's cell and went to the next room. Kuroninja followed Z-Kuroninja.

Kuroninja faced Z-Kuroninja in the next room, which had very small platforms which prevented people from falling down into a large abyss. Kuroninja was about to attack Z-Kuroninja and save the two universes, but then Z-Kuroninja summoned two of his soldiers, who brought with them someone that Kuroninja fought alongside before, until Z-Kuroninja's forces destroyed Kuroninja's house. Kuroninja thought that this person was dead. It was Ran, the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Kuroninja was shocked when Z-Kuroninja's soldiers were about to throw Ran into the abyss, but then Z-Kuroninja opened Momoninger's cell. Kuroninja had to choose to save one, while the other would fall into the abyss. Kuroninja said that it wasn't a good idea to do that.

"Why not?" Z-Kuroninja said.

Kuroninja said "It would be too confusing."

"Confusing?" Z-Kuroninja said. "But...we're the only ones here."

Kuroninja said "Yes, but there are invisible forces watching us. They're in a dimension that only a few people can see, like me."

Z-Kuroninja was still confused.

Kuroninja continued. "It's called Dimension 0, and people from Dimension 0 have the ability to see what we're doing, but they can't interact with us. It's kind of like the readers of a book or the audience in a TV show."

Z-Kuroninja said "Ok, I think I get it, but what does that have to do with you choosing to save either Ran or Momoninger?"

Kuroninja said "Many people from Dimension 0 won't get it, only a few will. There are some people who haven't watched me when I fought alongside the Ninningers and battled against the Ninja Steel Rangers, but then we teamed up after finding out that we were tricked into fighting each other... I don't want to keep explaining this..."

Z-Kuroninja said "Very well. I shall release both of them so we can fight."

Ran and Momoninger were released, and Kuroninja and Z-Kuroninja prepared to fight. The fate of the two ranger universes depended on who won this fight.


End file.
